Labios Compartidos
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Fate relata la situación que ha estado viviendo con Nanoha, expresando lo que no puede decir en voz alta a nadie más que así misma y es el hecho de que la cobriza no se decide a estar exclusivamente con ella.


**Buenas, la idea me surgió después de escuchar la canción. Supongo que la mayoría conoce la canción, si quieren la pueden escuchar mientras leen el fic jaja. Es 'Labios Compartidos' de Maná. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen, son producto de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**_Labios Compartidos_**

* * *

Una vez más, ella llegó a mí. Me entregó por completo todo su cuerpo y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo recibí y me entregué a ella también. Cuerpo y alma. Esta es una más de esas noches en las cuales ella me busca porque sabe que yo no le negaría nada. Porque la amo demasiado y estar con ella, es como estar en el paraíso. Lastimosamente, ese paraíso no dura el tiempo que quisiera… porque es bastante fugaz.

**_Amor mío_**

**_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_**

**_Si estoy debajo hundido en un vaivén de caderas_**

**_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo._**

**_Amor fugado_**

**_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes_**

**_Y me tiras a un lado, te vas a otro cielo_**

**_Y regresas como los colibríes_**

**_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies._**

Es fugaz porque… ella no es mía, ella es de otro y ella… sinceramente no sé qué es lo que siente por mí. Siempre es lo mismo, me digo que debo ser fuerte, que debo resistir a la tentación de querer estar con ella, que debo dejar de amarla porque me hace daño, ella me hiere con su comportamiento. Pero mi torpe corazón no le hace caso a la razón. Siempre vuelvo a caer y como siempre ella se va después a su casa para estar con _él_.

**_Otra vez  
Mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies._**

**_Labios compartidos_**  
**_Labios divididos, mi amor_**  
**_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_**  
**_Que comparto el engaño_**  
**_Y comparto mis días y el dolor_**  
**_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_**  
**_Oh amor, oh amor compartido._**

Nos conocemos desde la niñez, y siempre he estado enamorada de ella. Desde la primera vez que la vi, su sonrisa me cautivó, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, su piel tan suave como el terciopelo, su cabello cobrizo y sedoso… todo de ella es hermoso, sin embargo su mirada fue lo que me enamoró. Siempre me miraba con cariño, como un ser infinitamente apreciado, alguien a quien se podría decir que amas.

Cuando empezamos la adolescencia y los cambios corporales se hicieron más obvios, mis hormonas comenzaron a hacer de las suyas. Ya no solo la veía como la persona que amaba más que a nada en este mundo, sino que también la veía como lo que es, toda una mujer.

Constantemente me quedaba observándola, desde la cabeza a los pies, y he de admitir que en el camino siempre me detenía para mirar un poco más sus pechos. Me da más pena aún admitir que podía notar el crecimiento en la talla del busto. Pero no podía evitarlo, me gustaba todo de ella.

Nunca olvidaré cuando nos besamos por primera vez, teníamos 16 años. Volvíamos a mi casa después de mi práctica de atletismo, ella siempre se quedaba esperándome. Subimos a mi habitación puesto que siempre estudiábamos en ella. Le pedí que me diera 15 minutos para bañarme y ella asintió. Entré al baño que quedaba dentro de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Intenté ducharme rápidamente para no hacerla esperar demasiado. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con que ella se había quedado dormida, se veía hermosa y todo el escenario le favorecía. Los rayos del atardecer se filtraban por la ventana y le pegaban en el cabello haciéndolo ver de una tonalidad más rojiza aún. Estaba acostada sobre mi cama y algunos mechones caían sobre su angelical rostro. Me senté a su lado todavía con solo mi toalla cubriendo mi desnudez y aparté el cabello de su cara suavemente para no despertarla. Tenía muchas ganas de robarle un beso y fui acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros, pero no, yo quería que ella me besara a mí porque ella lo deseara así. Por eso aguanté acércame más, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me alejé.

Iba a pararme para buscar algo cómodo para ponerme pero una mano se aferró a mi muñeca. Volteé a verla. Ella me miró y luego me sonrió. Se sentó para que quedáramos al mismo nivel y pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro y me dijo

_"Te quiero, Fate-chan"_

Y me besó. Ese beso y esas palabras fueron lo único que necesité para por fin tomar el valor de revelarle mi amor por ella. Y se lo demostré besándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Y así fue como empezamos nuestra relación.

Una relación que nunca tuvo un título. Pero eso no me importaba.

Una relación que nunca tuvo compromiso. Pero yo me mantenía siempre fiel.

Una relación de la cual nunca nadie supo y hasta ahora así se mantiene.

Un día cualquiera, empezando primer año en la universidad, me comenzó a hablar sobre un chico con el que compartía una clase. No le tomé importancia, nosotras seguíamos con lo nuestro normalmente. Hasta que empezó rechazar mis invitaciones y me decía que estaría ocupada con trabajos de sus clases y después de un tiempo, me dijo.

_"Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun y yo somos novios"_

Yo le pregunté por qué y ella me dijo

_"Lo quiero"_

Entonces le pregunté qué sentía ella por mí y me respondió

_"Te quiero, Fate-chan"_

No me dijo más y se acercó para besarme. Ese día hicimos el amor por primera vez. Teníamos 18 años. Me sentí feliz al descubrir que ella conservó su virginidad hasta ese momento y que fui yo quien se la llevó. A partir de ese momento, empezamos a tener ese tipo de encuentros aun cuando ella era la novia oficial del _susodicho_.

A medida que pasaron los meses, cada vez más, nuestros encuentros eran menos frecuentes y por lo general me buscaba solo para que le hiciera el amor. Después de eso se quedaba dormida junto a mí y a la mañana siguiente me despertaba estando sola. A ella le tocaba irse temprano para que _él_ no sospechara nada.

**_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho  
De tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti_**

**_Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Eh! Mi boca en llamas torturada  
Te desnudas angelada y luego te vas_**

Los fines de semana en los cuales ella se quedaba con el estúpido ese, muchas veces me iba a bares para emborracharme y olvidar un poco el dolor. Pero desgraciadamente ese método es poco eficiente.

Siempre que ella salía con _él_, al día siguiente me volvía a buscar, me miraba como queriendo pedir perdón, pero nunca materializaba las palabras. Para reivindicarse, hacía todo lo que yo quería que hiciéramos. Normalmente todo empezaba con una salida al centro comercial como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, y eso somos, las mejores amigas, amigas con derecho a más pero siempre teniendo marcado la palabra amigas… al final, se iba conmigo a mi apartamento y como era de costumbre hacíamos el amor hasta el cansancio.

**_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mí tu boca duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_**

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces y ella sigue con _ése_ tipo, al cual odio apasionadamente.

¿Por qué me haces esto si sabes lo que siento por ti?, ¿Por qué estás con _él _aun cuando también estás conmigo?, ¿Por qué no te decides?

Son las preguntas que siempre me hago y que por cobardía, no se las he dado a conocer. Y es que me da miedo que me diga algo que pueda alejarme de ella. Entonces sigo con la farsa de que somos solamente las mejores amigas a la luz de todo el mundo, pero en los brazos de las sombras, somos amantes.

**_Labios divididos, mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_**

_**Que me parta un rayo**_  
_**Que me entierre el olvido mi amor**_  
_**Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios**_  
_**Compartir tus besos, Labios compartidos**_

Y han pasado 14 años desde que estoy enamorada de ella y en ningún momento, el amor que siento por ella se ha reducido, por el contrario ha ido creciendo más y más.

No sé lo que ella siente por mí, dice que me quiere, pero nunca ha dicho que me ama.

Me dice que lo quiere a _él _pero nunca dice que lo ama.

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos con este juego de amantes?

**_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tiene el control_**

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**_  
_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_  
_**Y sigues tú con el control.**_

Es una pregunta que sigue sin respuesta. Ella todavía no da muestras de decidir si se queda conmigo o si se va con _él_. Ella, como siempre, sigue con el control.

* * *

**¡Eso fue todo! Hasta luego y espero que estén muy bien.**


End file.
